Blackstar's Innocence
by MickeytheNonbinaryFanPerson
Summary: Soul and Kid are doing 'something'. What they don't know is that the gang heard them. Blackstar stays and listens in. But... Will someone have to teach him about the 'Birds and the Bees? Short story 'cos I'm suffering Writers Block on my other story. :(
1. Chapter 1

**This is a short story, just while I'm waiting for ideas for my other story, 'Dissectable', to dance into my head. It might turn out to be longer, who knows, but whatever. ENJOY!**

 **Blackstar's Innocence**

 **Narrator P.O.V.**

Liz, Patty, and Blackstar were all leaning towards Kid's bedroom door, listening to what was going on. Tsubaki and Crona were in a corner in the living room, sulking, whilst Maka was trying to pull the twin guns away from the door which protected their eyes from 'Yaoi'. Maka was blushing fiercely, embarrassed that she had even _thought_ about looking through the keyhole. Inside she knew what was going on in there, but she looked anyway. She shuddered as she remembered. She wasn't even going to _try_ and pull Blackstar away. One, because he'd probably knock her out. Two, because she really didn't care. The two mating lovebirds would have to deal with him later. She finally succeeded in pulling the chuckling girls away. They had all been reasonably quiet, so they probably wouldn't be at all disturbed. They were probably thinking that the group would take another couple of hours to get back from their trip. If they were even thinking about anything _other_ than lovemaking. Maka had no idea Soul was gay. She dragged Patty to the living room at Gallows mansion. Liz had finally come to her senses and walked normally. Crona and Tsubaki shifted their heads to the sound of Patty's maniacal laughter, that had risen in noise level once they had entered the huge, dark oak door. Maka threw her in and shut the door quickly behind her, panting. Tsubaki stood up and looked around.

"Where's Blackstar?" Tsubaki looked like she was on the edge of hyperventilating. Maka sighed in exhaustion.

"Tsubaki, you know what Blackstar will do if I even _try_ to touch him." Tsubaki looked down onto the ground.

 **Back in Kid's Bedroom**

Soul looked down at Kid. He was thrusting as hard as he could into the young reapers backside. Kid was softly moaning, and Soul wanted more. But he knew they had to stop. The others could appear any second. Soul thought he heard laughter. He stopped what he was doing and put his finger on Kid's lips, a signal for him to keep quiet. This time, he definitely heard a laugh. It was coming for downstairs. Kid's eyes were wide with horror. They were both thinking the exact same thing. 'What if the others found out?'

"Kid… I think… We may have to stop now…" Kid nodded at Soul. Soul sighed a little, but pulled out of Kid.

"I'm going to go for a shower." Kid grabbed a black towel. "There's another bathroom through that door." He pointed to another door, that Soul hadn't noticed before. Why would Kid actually _need_ two bathrooms anyway? Soul shrugged it off and grabbed another towel. This one was white.

 **Few minutes later**

Soul and Kid opened up the door.

"AAHHH!" Both boys stared at the blue haired creature lying face down on their feet.

"What. The. HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" Soul kicked Blackstar of their feet. Kid just buried his head in his hands. Soul glared daggers at Blackstar, who was now standing up. He stared at Soul

"That… Was…" Blackstar paused.


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter! Trolololololololololololol**

 **Blackstar's Innocence**

 **Narrator P.O.V**

"AWESOME!" Blackstar jumped up and down. The pair just stared in disbelief. Was there a perverted side to Blackstar they never knew about?

"Uh… What?" Soul finally spoke.

"That was an awesome move! You even got Kid practically crying! I know how awesome I am already, but with your help I could use that move and defeat Kid in a battle! Then I would really have surpassed God! I _might_ even share some of my awesomeness with you… Maybe…" Blackstar's eyes were glowing with confidence. Suddenly Kid cracked up, laughing – practically choking. He was rolling around on the floor, tears streaming down his eyes. Then Maka burst in through the door, her having heard laughter that wasn't Patty's own screeching. Soul was also laughing. This time it was Blackstar's turn to stare.

"Are they mental? Why are they laughing? I was completely serious you know, a big star like me can't afford to joke when these opportunities come by." This just sent the duo laughing even more. They were going to run out of oxygen.

"What the heck is going on here? Why are you two laughing? I see you've finished whatever _that_ was." Maka was annoyed at them. First reason because Soul was gay and he never told her. Soul immediately stopped laughing. Did she know what happened? He quickly jumped to his feet. His face was steaming up (The embarrassment he was feeling would cause your screen to blow up if I wrote it down).

"How di-… Wha-… Why…?" Soul was lost for words. By this time Kid stopped laughing and was sat on the floor, legs spread out, and blushing fiercely.

"Yeah, yeah, we all know about you two and your _gay_ desires." Kid's and Soul's faces were practically tomatoes.

"Gay…? What are you talking about, Maka?" Blackstar looked confused.

"Umm, Blackstar do you even know what was going on in there?"

"Yeah, Soul was beating Kid up. I wish I could have watched properly… If Soul can surpass God, then there's no doubt I can!" All three were staring at Blackstar, not believing what they were hearing.

"Err, why are you guys staring at me like that…?" Maka smirked. She leaned sideways to grab a fat dictionary that was lying randomly. "Maka…? What are you doing?" He looked around to the two boys. They were also walking up to him. They were all smirking evilly.

"Soul, Maka, maybe we should take him to Dr Stein so that they can have a little… _talk._ " Blackstar slowly backed away. He pressed himself against the wall.

"That sounds like a _swell_ idea, Kid…" Maka swung the dictionary up. And back down. Blackstar crumbled to the floor.

"Heheh… This should be interesting… Luckily it's only 5pm, so Stein should still be awake…" Soul and Maka grabbed Blackstar by the legs, and pulled him down the stairs.


End file.
